


A Yellow and a Green walk into a bar...

by HawkEyeDown



Category: Original Work, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Max (oc) - Freeform, Miles Wayne (oc), Other, Short One Shot, kept it short since the scene kept playing in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down, set in no particular scp canon, this is really just to test the water with these new characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkEyeDown/pseuds/HawkEyeDown
Summary: “The explosion felt like it came from the south wing.’’ Miles mumbled. “East exit is the closest but Northern should already be evacuated.”'What about West? It tunnels right under the mountain, I don’t think many people would of headed that way.'“No, but it could of been used as an entrance. I don't know what caused the explosion but I don’t think it was friendly. I want to avoid running into anyone.”'North it is then.'





	A Yellow and a Green walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of brief backstory before you go reading this short ass hell (no really its super small, less than 800 words) writing that my dumb drain wouldn't let stay unwritten: 
> 
> >The base isn't determined but I'm toying around ideas of it being one of many GOC hidden intelligence bases. It's hidden underground and inspired by it being in sort of a mountain area like the unity remake of containment breach showed when you find the birthday monkey. I'm a sucker for tiny details like that.  
> >Max is a type yellow, Miles is a type green an both met a few days after Miles was brought in. They have only known each other for maybe a month prior to this.  
> >Things started exploding the same night they decided to yeet from the place and the veiling partially collapsed and nearly crushed them both leading to the beginning of this snippit.  
> >Neither are telepathic apart but for some reason can pry into each others minds (only just the surface level thought, nothing deeper). Neither don't know how but decided not to think to hard about it (yet)
> 
> and with those small thing out of the way, on to the thing!

Buzzing white noise was the only thing they could hear, ears stopped working some point between now and the explosion that rocked the underground compound. Their vision was warped by the red emergency lights that could still function on backup generators and the pain blooming across the back of their head. It took a few moments to register that they were no longer vertical, even longer more to recognize that they more or likely had a minor concussion if the spinning and need to vomit for the pain was anything to go by.

 

The brush of something warm and feathery over their face should of been startling but instead they felt immediate relief. A soft trilling noise made a knot of fear loosen as they reached a hand out to the giant mass of fluff and feather next to them. The red lights were hard on their eyes when they slowly opened but the semi blurry shape of their giant bird companion was a welcoming one.

 

“Max-” Speaking was a bad idea as the dust that was still settling in the air sucked into their lungs. The coughing fit did not do their injuries any favors.

 

 _You are hurt_. Despite the soft voice washing over their mind, calming some of the panic gripping their brain, it hurt with the head injury. A beak nipping at their ear in silent apology was accepted with and hand running through the thick feathers of Max’s neck.

 

“I think I can still stand, lend me a wing?” They ignored the protest in their limbs, gripping the body next to them as leverage. It took time and their legs threatened to buckle but once they were upright Max steady body helped keep them upright even as the world tilted dangerously to  the right. If the bird had any complaints of being a human crutch he kept them well hidden.

 

 _Are you sure? Will you be able to walk_?

 

“I’ll be fine--” Just as if the universe was waiting for those words to be uttered their vision darkened, nearly causing them back on the ground. When the world came back slowly it was to leaning against Max heavily and hands gripping his neck so tightly some feathers had been plucked loose. They send a wave of mental apology before righting themselves again, albeit much slower this time. If Max wasn’t so large or stable it might of toppled them both to the ground again and they would owe the bird big time for tolerating being used as a walker.

 

 _‘You can’t properly stand and you need a doctor, you are far from fine.’_ They go to protest but the stern voice cuts them off. ‘ _Miles. Your hurt and can’t move on your own. We need to get you somewhere you can rest that isn’t here. I’m carrying you._ ’

 

They sighed. Normally they would put more effort into fighting it but logic and pain drained any fight that normally would be present. Without question he helped shuffle Miles onto his back, large neck pushing Miles up and over folded wings until they were settled. The sensation of being off their feet and laying on soft feathers was a comforting one, making them feel safe despite the situation.

 

“The explosion felt like it came from the south wing.’’ Miles mumbled. “East exit is the closest but Northern should already be evacuated.”

 

_'What about West? It tunnels right under the mountain, I don’t think many people would of headed that way.'_

 

“No, but it could of been used as an entrance. I don't know what caused the explosion but I don’t think it was friendly. I want to avoid running into anyone.”

 

_'North it is then.'_

 

Miles settled onto Max’s back again. They closed their eyes to give them a break from the red hallway but kept their senses open, or at least attempted to. They could feel max do the same, eyes out for anything that could be deemed a threat, ready to bolt at the slightest sign of danger. It wasn’t smart to sleep with a possible head injury but their energy levels were depleting at an alarming rate. Miles just managed to send Max a warning through the mental link before the world went under and became blissfully nothing.


End file.
